Teacher
by GleeRanger
Summary: A story inspired by the song Teacher by George Michael. Rated M for later chapters. Finn finds comfort in his teacher. M/M slash. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll be taking lyrics from the song **_**Teacher**_** by George Michael as inspiration for each chapter of this story. All copyright is with Fox and George Michael. **

**M/M lovin' in this story. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 1**

_**I've had enough of danger  
People on the streets  
I'm looking out for Angels  
Just tryin' to find some peace**_

**I had never really thought about my sexuality before. I had always just assumed that I was straight, and I never questioned it. Sure, I checked out guys in the shower, but I figured it was normal to compare sizes. And then of course there was Quinn. I started to question myself around the time Quinn told me she was pregnant. That sort of just pushed all thoughts of anything else out of my mind. After I found out that Puck was actually the dad, I had that to think about for a while. But lately the thoughts have been creeping back into my mind. **

**When I joined glee club, guys started making fun of me. Calling me a homo, and the such. I just shrugged it off. But then he started showing me how to dance, and how to become a better singer, and the thoughts started. I liked his hands on me. It felt good. It felt right. I'd go home and lay in bed at night, and instead of images of Quinn… or even Rachel… flooding my mind, I pictured him. His adorable smile. His curly hair. His beautiful eyes. **

**After Puck and Quinn betrayed me, I spent many nights just sitting in my room, ignoring my mom, ignoring the other club members trying to call me, just feeling hurt. I'd go to bed crying. I had resigned myself to becoming a father. I was looking forward to it. I even freakin' sang about it. I would sleep very little. Few hours here and there. And then it happened.**

**I fell asleep in Spanish class. While he was going over verb conjugations, I started snoring. I woke up with drool running down my face, and his stern look gazing down upon me. **

"**Finn, come see me after class please," he said. The other students started laughing. I bashfully looked away, silently cursing myself. He was my favorite teacher, and now he probably thought I found him so boring.**

**The rest of the class went by quickly, and soon I found myself alone in the classroom in front of his desk.**

"**Finn, what is going on? You are usually attentive in this class."**

"**I don't know…" I muttered.**

"**Don't give me that. The club has come to talk to me about it. They say you won't return their phone calls. Does this have to do with Quinn?"**

**I stayed silent. **

"**That's what I thought. I didn't know that it affected you that much."**

"**Well… it is just that I was kind of looking forward to becoming a father…"**

"**I understand." I looked at him. How could I forget? He had gone through something similar. **

"**How is that going by the way?"**

"**She's gone."**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**It is different," he sighed. "But it is for the best. I couldn't keep denying that she was what I wanted." I raised an eyebrow at this remark, but let it pass. "Besides, this is about you. Finn, you can't keep going on like this. You have to work through your issues with Puck and Quinn."**

"**I know. It is just tough."**

"**I know it is. Look, why don't you come by my apartment tonight? It is Friday, so you don't have to worry about homework, and this way we can talk more, and just vent to each other, okay?"**

"**I'd really like that actually," I replied, smile on my face. Truth was, none of my friends had allowed me to vent to them. They just sorta told me to get over everything. He was actually willing to listen to me. **

**The rest of the day went by quickly, and practice for glee club was cancelled for the day since half the club was in the Cheerios now, and they had a competition. I ate dinner with my mom, and then told her I was headed over to Kurt's house to study. I didn't know how she'd feel if I told her the truth. It was sort of weird for me to be going over to a teacher's apartment at night. **

**He smiled as he opened his door. **

"**Come on in. I'll get you a soda. Dr. Pepper okay?"**

"**Yeah, perfect, thanks," I said as I sat down on his couch. He came back quickly with two glasses of soda, and sat down next to me.**

"**So, how are things? Did your day get any better?" he asked.**

"**I suppose. Quinn and Puck left early to go watch the competition, so I didn't have to see them in my last classes. Rachel kept trying to get me to smile, but you know how she is."**

**He laughed. "Yes, I do know how Rachel is unfortunately."**

"**Honestly, I'm glad this happened in a way. Quinn wasn't what I really wanted, and Puck was never actually that good of a friend. I still want them in my life, and I know I can't avoid them, I just wish they could see how much they hurt me."**

**He smiled gently at me."I wish Terri could see the same thing, Finn. But I don't know if they will ever understand, because they aren't going through what we are. We worked ourselves up, thinking that in nine months we'd be holding our children. No matter how tough it was going to be, we were going to be dads. And then that was snatched away from us. For me, it ruined my marriage. Ultimately, it is a good thing, but at least you don't have to go through that."**

"**True. I'm relieved about that."**

"**Now you can figure out what you really want."**

"**What if I know what I want, and I'm scared?" I looked over at him sitting there staring at me.**

"**It is normal to be scared."**

"**I'm just… I don't know how to handle this," I started crying a bit. **

"**Oh Finn," he reached his arm around me, and pulled me in close. Holding me, as I cried, it felt right. I sobbed for a while, but couldn't stop thinking about his scent. All natural, with a hint of cologne. I shouldn't have been thinking that way, but I couldn't help it. Then he said it.**

"**Maybe it would help if you told me what it is that you want. It would help to get it out."**

**I pulled away from him, looked at him, and leaned my head in. Our lips touched quickly, and I pulled away again.**

"**I want you Mr. Shue."**


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher – Chapter 2

_I think it's time  
That you let me know  
So if you love me, say you love me  
But if you don't, just let me go_

Will broke the kiss off first. He stared at me in shock. I stared back at him, scared. If it had been any other guy but Will I would've been scared he would have punched me for my sudden display of affection. I was just worried that he would kick me out his apartment, and kick me out of his life.

"Finn, you're my student," he finally said.

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"You know what I mean. You can't be… I can't be… and I'm not…"

I looked down to the floor. After a few minutes, he brought his hand to my chin, and brought my eyes in alignment to his eyes.

"Finn, I don't know what to say."

"Well I know what I want you to say, but obviously that isn't going to happen."

"How can I say it? It is wrong."

I sighed and stood up. "Yeah I know. I just… I couldn't take another second without doing something about these feelings inside me."

"A little warning might have been nice Finn."

"I'll just leave. It is obvious you are uncomfortable now."

He stood up and grabbed my arm. "Finn… I'm not uncomfortable and I never want you to leave like this. You are my student, and I view you as a friend as well."

I looked into his eyes again, and saw something there that he was trying to hide from me.

"You feel the same way don't you?" I asked. "You wanted that kiss."

"Finn, I don't know what I want right now. I'm going through everything with Terri right now and it is complicated."

"But you've thought about it."

"There's not one guy who can say they haven't thought about doing things with another guy. But Finn, I know you. You don't want a fling, you want love. And I don't know if I can give that to you, or anyone right now."

We stood there in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Will finally took a step towards me, and shook his head.

"What the hell," he said in defeat and locked his lips with mine. Our hands roamed each other's chests and backs, making out for, as cliché as it sounds, what seemed like eternity. Finally we came up for breath, and I smiled.

"So… does that mean…?"

Will frowned. "No it doesn't mean…"

"But…"

"But nothing Finn. I can't… it just felt good."

"And does hurting me feel good?"

"Finn…"

"Forget it," I said and stormed out Will's front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher – Chapter 3

'_Cause teacher there are things that I don't want to learn  
And the last one I had made me cry_

I broke the sound barrier getting home. I knew that if I went slow, or took my time composing myself, that he would come find me. I figured if I was home, he wouldn't bother, since my mom would be there and he would have to explain why he was over there.

I burst in the door, and started running up the stairs, but my mom heard me.

"Finn, sweetie, is that you?" she called.

"Yeah Mom," I choked out. I could hear her footsteps coming from the kitchen. I couldn't let her see me cry.

"Are you done studying already?" she said as she entered the room. I turned my face to the wall.

"Yeah, um, Kurt had something come up so I'm just going to go study in my room."

"Finn, are you okay?"

"Of course. 'Night Mom." I ran up the stairs and made it safely to my room.

I cried on my bed for what seemed like hours. Thinking about all that had happened over the past couple months had brought the tears back. Quinn, Puck… Rachel… and now Will. I felt so stupid. I let Quinn hurt me, how could I let Will hurt me too? I curled up into the fetal position eventually, and cried myself to sleep.

The sound of my "Gold Digger" ringtone woke me up. I mumbled incoherently as I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

Silence followed for a few seconds, and then I heard him. "Finn?"

I woke right up. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"For what?" I laughed sarcastically.

"You know what, Finn. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have unless you meant it." More silence. "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know."

"Okay…"

"I don't know what I want…" Will basically whispered.

"Well when you figure it out, don't call me, because I'm done with whatever feelings I had towards you."

"Over one little kiss?"

"Maybe it was more to me, Will. Maybe you haven't been stabbed through the heart like I have. Maybe…" I couldn't talk anymore through my tears.

"Finn, I think you are being a bit too dramatic…"

I found my voice. "I think you are being a prick." I hung up and threw the phone against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher – Chapter 4

_So I don't want to learn to  
Hold you, touch you  
Think that you're mine  
Because it ain't no joy  
For an uptown boy  
Whose teacher has told him goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

I went through the next week in a kind of daze. I went to school, didn't raise my hand to answer any questions, turned in my homework, didn't speak to anyone really, except maybe a grunt, and only really opened my mouth in glee club where it was basically required.

It did not go unnoticed. Kurt came up to me at my locker after class one day.

"Finn, what the hell is going on?"

I raised my eyebrow. Kurt wasn't one to swear or be so direct to me like this.

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh just wondering considering you don't say anything to anyone anymore, and your performance in glee club, while never up to my level, are not slipping below even your standards."

"Kurt, it really is none of your business."

"Well, fine, Finn, but just so you know everyone is worried about you, and I'm the only one who is brave enough to bring it up."

"I really doubt everyone is worried about me Kurt. But thanks. I'll be fine."

I walked away from him and went to my next class. My mom confronted me about my mood later that night as well. I just shrugged and told her I was just stressed out with school. She bought it but I knew she'd continue to hassle me about it.

Two weeks later, I was still brooding when after glee rehearsal, as I was heading out the door, Will stopped me.

"Finn, I'd like it if you could stay for a moment."

"Why?"

"I just would like to talk with you." As the club filed out, I saw Kurt give a glance over to Will and me. Great, he suspected something.

I sighed and sat down, and Will pulled up a seat next to me.

"Finn, I know why you've been in such a bad mood, and it just has to stop."

"So again, it's just that easy, huh?"

"Finn…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm being dramatic."

Will put his hand to my chin and made me look at him.

"It wouldn't work."

"So you figured out what you want then?"

"I do want you Finn. You're handsome… charming… perfect… but it is just wrong."

"Not if we both feel it."

"I feel it Finn. I do…" Will spoke barely above a whisper now. I moved in closer, and brushed my lips against his. He responded in turn. We made out for about five minutes, when Will pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this here…"

"We can go back to your place."

"Not a good time."

I frowned. "She hasn't moved out yet?"

"No."

We stared at each other for an eternity. Will was the first one who spoke.

"Friday night."

"Three whole days?"

"We can wait."

"Where will she be?"

"At her sister's."

"Okay. I can make up some story for my mom."

I left the room before he did, as he still had some grading to do. I had the hugest smile on my face until I turned the corner and found Kurt waiting for me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, I see what all your moodiness was about now."


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher – Chapter 5

_When you were just a stranger  
And I was at your feet  
I didn't feel the danger  
Now I feel the heat_

I stared Kurt down. He had just caught me with Will. He had this mischievous look in his eyes.

"Kurt, you cannot tell anybody."

"Oh, please, like you really think I would?"

"Yeah I do. If I don't beg you not to, you'll probably run and tell Mercedes, or Tina, or Brittany."

"You think so little of me Finn."

"Well prove me wrong then."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at me again. "I just… you never liked me like that…"

"So?"

"Well I just figured…"

I sighed. "Kurt, you are smarter than that. Just cause I have feelings for a guy…"

"You have feelings for our teacher Finn. You know you're walking a thin line, and if anyone finds out…"

"No one is going to find out Kurt. Well at least I'm not going to tell anybody, and I know damn well Will… I mean Mr. Shue isn't. That just leaves you."

Kurt looked away. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." I started to walk past him but turned around and put my hand on his shoulder. "I sure could use someone to talk to though… besides Will… about all this stuff I'm feeling."

"You can talk to me anytime."

I smiled and walked away.

Three days waiting for my date with Will were torture. Especially when I had to see him every day at school. We would cast glances at each other. Kurt was the only one who noticed them of course since he was watching intently. We had talked about Will and I on Thursday night at a local coffee shop.

"So he kissed you and then basically took it back?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah… it was messed up."

"I'll say. You're confused enough as it is." I glanced up at him with his remark. "Oh I didn't mean that as an insult. Just sympathy."

"Tough to know the difference with you," I chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Look, just because I'm jealous that Mr. Shue gets you and I don't…"

"He doesn't have me, Kurt…"

"Oh please. Come Friday night, you two are going to consummate your relationship, as illegal as it is, and you are going to be taken off the market."

I glanced nervously at my cup.

"I didn't think about it like that."

Kurt choked on his latte. "You're telling me that you didn't think about screwing Shue?"

"No… I mean well yes… but… I just…"

"You're nervous. You're a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin…"

"Oh please Finn. Shooting your seed in a hot tub does not count as losing your virginity, and I'm sorry, if you believed Quinn over that, then you deserve my confused remark."

"Okay then… I'm a virgin. But I've thought about doing things with guys… especially Shue. But… I didn't think we'd be doing it Friday night."

"What did you expect would happen?"

"Well making out of course… and I had planned on sleeping over. But not… you know… sleeping with him… in that sense."

"God it's like every bad gay independent film here…" Kurt said.

"Do you think he's expecting sex?"

"I would be."

"Will isn't you."

"Obviously. The vests are enough to give that away."

"I think the vests are nice." Kurt rolled his eyes again.

We dropped the sex talk around that time. Will still didn't know that Kurt knew as I hadn't gotten a moment alone with him since we kissed and made plans for Friday. Now it was an hour away from when I was supposed to show up on his door, and I was nervous as hell pacing around my room. Kurt sat on my bed.

"Did you pack condoms?" he asked.

"Kurt!"

"Well you know it is going to happen Finn!"

"No I don't! He could just make dinner, and we could kiss and touch… but…"

Kurt went into his messenger bag and pulled out a box of condoms.

"I figured you'd be like this so I came prepared."

"Kurt… why…"

"Look, obviously, even though I've never even been kissed, I'm more experienced in you in this whole dating a guy thing. And if you're spending the night at Shue's apartment, making out is more than likely going to lead to this. Prove me wrong Finn, but at least be prepared." He stuffed the condoms in my overnight bag.

"Do I look okay?" I was dressed in one of my dressier flannel shirts, no undershirt on, khaki pants that were tight around my butt, and some nice shoes.

"When do you not look okay?"

"Kurt, you can't make comments like that."

"Why?"

"Awkward."

"Oh well."

I sighed.

"Fine. Finn, you look great. Mr. Shue is going to cream his pants when he sees you. Is that what you want to hear?"

I rolled my eyes.

An hour later I showed up on Will's doorstep. My palms were so sweaty, but I knew that this was right. Will knew it was right. We were going to be together… sexually or otherwise… and it was right.

Will opened the door, dressed in a button-up blue shirt, khakis, no shoes. He caught his breath and smiled.

"Finn… you look… great…"

"Kurt helped me pick it out." I said as he led me inside.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah… um… he knows about…" I searched for the appropriate word. "This.."

"Oh… um…" Will stared nervously at me.

"Don't worry. He's not going to tell anybody. Plus I could use someone to talk to besides you about all this."

"Sorry, you understand why I'd be nervous…"

"Of course. But Kurt wouldn't do anything to hurt either one of us." Will nodded. At this point I took a look around his apartment. Candles were lit everywhere, with a fire going in his fireplace. I noticed some nice R&B music playing from one of his stereos. I smiled nervously. "You really outdid yourself here…"

He came up to me and put his arms around me. "Well I wanted tonight to be special."

I laughed hesitantly. "How special are we talking about?"

(A/N: I couldn't remember if Will had a fireplace or not in his place, so I just threw that in.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: So this is the third update this week… I don't know why. I just all of a sudden got the inspiration to write a whole bunch for this story. I appreciate all the views and the reviews. Keep 'em coming!)

Teacher – Chapter 6

_That look in your eyes  
telling me no  
So you think that you love me  
Know that you need me  
I wrote the song, I know its wrong  
Just let me go..._

Will chuckled at my question.

"A little nervous are we?" he asked.

"No…" I stammered. "It's just… I figured you know you were the one who was all like 'Finn we can't', and so I figured you would want to take it slow."

"Finn, nothing is going to happen unless we both want it to happen, okay?"

I smiled at him, and he led me to the couch, and sat down next to me.

"I figured we could watch some movies, and I ordered Chinese food. It is on its way."

"Wow. The candles, dinner… I mean… you really planned this out."

"Well, we didn't really discuss what we wanted to do tonight. I figured if you stayed over we could at least have an all night movie marathon." He paused. "If nothing else…"

I blushed. "Right, that sounds great."

At that point the doorbell rang. Will paid the delivery boy, and dished out the food for us. We ate while talking about glee club and how school was going for me. I brought up Terri for a moment. Will stayed silent for a moment, and then glanced at me.

"It is tough Finn. I, somewhere deep inside, still love her. So her betrayal still hurts, even if I am moving on."

"I understand. I still don't like seeing Puck and Quinn together."

He smiled at me. "But let's not talk about that." We had both finished eating right before my question about Terri, and he took my plate and put his and mine on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around me again. "Are you okay with this?"

My mind was screaming, "Of course I'm okay with this!" But I played it cool on the outside.

"Yeah, if you are," I said as I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I'm getting more okay with it." He moved in closer to me, and brushed his lips against mine like when were in the choir room.

"What about movies?" I whispered.

"What about them?" he responded in the same tone. From there, he full on kissed me, tongues and all.

"Wow," I thought. "He sure has changed his attitude about this relationship thing."

I broke the kiss after a few minutes. "What changed?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean, Will."

"Finn… I told you I was confused. This is something… something I only ever thought about. Never acted on. But… I couldn't stand hurting you either."

"So are you just doing this out of pity?"

A pained expression came across Will's face. "Is that what you think this is Finn?"

"Well…"

He stood up. "If that's what you think, maybe you should just go." He turned away from me.

I panicked. I stood up and stammered, "No Will, I don't! I just… I guess I'm nervous… just like you were."

He turned around. His eyes had tears. "This isn't easy Finn. I'm putting my job on the line. If anyone finds out… besides Kurt… I don't know what I'll do. But I want to be with you." He pulled me to him. "I want to be with you so bad. If only you knew what I wanted to do to you. With you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Will moved his hands up my chest. "I want to kiss every part of you."

I swallowed nervously. "Really?"

"Are you going to question everything?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. It's cute." He laughed a little, then stared intently at me. "So, where do you want this to go tonight?"

"Well I'm spending the night…"

"Yeah…"

"And I figured… I mean unless you want me to sleep on the couch I would sleep with you in your bed…"

"Like I would ever have you sleep on the couch?"

"So I guess…"

"Let's just… see where it goes, okay?" With that, we started making out again. Soon we were both shirtless standing in his living room, kissing passionately. Will's hands started to move lower on me. Before they reached their obvious destination, Will grabbed my hands and led me to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Fourth update this week! Big shout-out to Mrs Trip Tucker, my dedicated reviewer! And just for Greys, some graphic scenes for this chapter… don't like, don't read!)

Teacher – Chapter 7

_And teacher  
There are things  
That I don't want to learn  
Oh the last one I had  
Made me cry  
So I don't want to learn to  
Hold you, touch you  
Think that you're mine  
Because it ain't no joy  
For an uptown boy  
Whose teacher has told him goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

Will sat me down on the bed. I nervously smiled as he broke our kiss.

"Do you know how handsome you are?" he asked. I blushed. "What do you want?" he asked me.

I looked up into his eyes, and I saw his passion. He wanted me. I wanted him. I scanned his body. His hairy chest… the hair I just wanted to run my hands through. I gave up restraint and reached up to caress his torso. He moaned slightly as I ran my fingers over his nipples. I gave them a little pinch, not enough to hurt, but judging by the noise coming from Will, enough to give some pleasure.

I looked to him for approval, and he smiled his gorgeous smile. I slowly undid the belt that held his pants up. After that was gone, I unbuttoned the jeans. He stopped me before I could get to the zipper.

"Are you sure Finn?" I frowned.

"Not this again…"

"Look. If we go any further, there's no going back."

"You're the one who brought me in here."

"I just want to make sure you're sure." I pulled his zipper down.

"I think this should answer your question." I pulled his pants down along with his underwear. There stood the most perfect man I could think of. Not only did he have a beautiful chest, not to mention the smile and face, but there was his amazing cock. Of course he was hard. Looked to my inexperienced eyes to be about a foot hard, but probably more like eight inches. I grinned greedily.

"So I guess I didn't disappoint?" Will asked.

I barely whispered, "Not at all." I reached out to stroke it gently, and Will caught his breath.

"Damn," he muttered. I looked into his eyes while I stroked him, watching his pleasure. We didn't break eye contact until after a few minutes I got adventurous. I leaned in, and licked his perfect penis.

"Oh my…" Will couldn't complete the sentence. I put the head in my mouth, and gently started sucking. I wasn't brave enough to try to take the whole thing, but I definitely licked up and down Will's pole. I played with his nipples with one hand, and played with his sexy sac with the other.

"Finn, if you don't stop soon," Will said after a few minutes, "I'm going to cum."

I pulled off long enough to mutter, "So?"

"So, I want this first time to last. Plus… I want you to have some fun too." With that he pushed me down to the bed, kicked his pants and underwear completely off, and reached for my belt. Soon I was pants-less too, and while he kissed me with more passion than before, he stroked me. More like torture actually. His hands felt so good on my seven inches.

"Does that feel good?" I just moaned in response. He kissed my smooth chest down to my belly. Kissed my belly button, and then moved down even further, licking his way to my head. But he went even further and took one nut in his mouth and then sucked on the other one, just briefly and then returned to my aching cock. He took me in one gulp, and I gasped in shock.

"I thought you hadn't done this before?" I barely could speak.

He eased off, and smiled at me. "I practiced on a big pickle."

I laughed. "You didn't know how big I'd be."

"I just had a feeling," he smirked. He sucked slowly, but then started going quicker. It was amazing. And it was so nice not to have to think of the mailman. I begged for him to feed me his dick. We got into a 69 position and went to town. After about ten minutes, Will pulled off.

"Finn, baby, I want you to cum with me." I just looked down at him and smirked. Moments later, we were tasting each other for the first time.

We lay there for a few minutes, catching our breaths. Will went and got a washcloth to clean us up with, and then pulled the covers down.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some cuddling time."

I grinned. "What about the movies?"

"I was thinking you could just stay here tomorrow…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to leave. I mean, I know you young'uns just want to shoot and go."

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to have to kick me out."

We climbed into bed together and held each other close. It wasn't long before we were both snoring quietly.

I woke up in a cold sweat at about four in the morning. Will wasn't next to me. I freaked.

"Will!" I screamed. He came running back in, wearing his sexy white briefs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh my god. I thought you had left me."

Will climbed into the bed. "I am not leaving you Finn."

"I just had a dream where you got into a car and you were driving away from school, and you got into a car accident, and you… you..." I was crying by this point. Will grabbed me and embraced me.

"Finn, it was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere. I am here for you. Fuck what other people think. We're going to be together."

I held on to him , and sobbed silently over my dream until I was back asleep. This time, the dream was more pleasant. Just me, Will, and a secluded cabin in the woods.

(A/N: Not done yet… more drama to come!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I love the traffic feature on this site. I love how many of you are reading this story. Thank you so much. Please review though, I would love to hear your thoughts!)

Teacher – Chapter 8

_So when you say that you need me  
That you'll never leave me  
I know you're wrong, you're not that strong  
Let me go  
And teacher  
There are things  
That I still have to learn  
But the one thing I have is my pride  
Oh so I don't want to  
Hold you, touch you  
Think that you're mine  
Because there ain't no joy  
For an uptown boy  
Who just isn't willing to try_

I woke up around 7 AM. Alone. I had cried myself to sleep over the nightmare, but enjoyed the dreams about Will and me in a cabin in the woods. Even though I was asleep, I had known Will was holding me the whole time. That's why I was surprised to find myself alone. Then the smell came.

"Bacon," I thought. I smiled, put my briefs on, and walked downstairs. I figured modesty was out of the window after last night. I found my way to the kitchen, and found Will in a shirt, briefs, and white socks, cooking breakfast. Coffee was brewing, and it looked like he had already made eggs. His back was to me, so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He turned to me. "Aw, man, you were supposed to stay in bed," he said. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Wow, already being a corny romantic huh?" I laughed. He smirked, and then scanned my body. A bigger smile came over his face as he came up to me and kissed me softly.

"Sit down," he said as he guided me over to the table. "If I have to see you in nothing but the briefs, I'll get too distracted."

I sat down. "Well, you can still see my chest."

"Trust me, it's taking all my resistance…" He went back to cooking.

I watched Will cook in silence. It was a bit of an awkward silence. We had just done the forbidden, and while the good morning kiss seemed normal, there was nothing normal about the relationship.

Will finished cooking, dished up our plates, poured us both coffee, and sat across from me at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"After the nightmare, yeah."

"That was pretty scary."

"You didn't have the dream."

"Yeah, but to hear you cry out like that."

I blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

That was the first time I realized that both times I woke up he wasn't there. "Where were you anyways?"

"I was just up and thinking. I woke up shortly after we fell asleep, and I couldn't sleep, and didn't want to disturb you."

I chewed silently for a moment. "Thinking about what?"

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

I stopped eating. "Don't tell me you think this is a bad idea again."

"Finn, don't jump to conclusions," he said, finishing the rest of the food on his plate. "It is a lot to take in, what happened last night, and I just had to think about things."

I left it at that, and finished my food. Will stared at me while drinking his coffee. So many thoughts were running through my head. Last night seemed like a mistake now. The implications of our actions were big. We were together. But we couldn't be together in public. And if anyone found out, besides Kurt, we would be over. Will would probably go to jail, and my rep would be gone. Not that I would care, nor did I care all that much right now. I knew being with Will was right. We fit. But could I put him at risk? More over, was Will just lying to me when he said he didn't care what other people thought? Placating me because he didn't want to hurt me?

As I finished my food, I muttered a thanks, and went back into the bedroom. I sat on the bed, head in hands, and just sighed. I heard dishes clattering in the sink, water running, and then foot steps coming down the hall. He stopped at the door.

"You look gorgeous, do you know that?"

I didn't respond.

"Finn, what the hell?" he said bitterly.

I glared up at him. "What the hell, Will? Why are you lying to me? Why are you trying to placate me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't put yourself at risk like this. You know it, and I know it, and you are trying to pretend like everything is alright so that I won't get hurt, right?"

"Finn, you're crazy."

"Yeah, crazy for thinking this could be right."

"You were the one who kissed me first, Finn. Not the other way around. We can't keep going back and forth like this."

I stared at him for a moment. I sighed, got up, threw my pants and shirt on. Grabbed my shoes and my bag, and started to head towards the door.

"You're not leaving. Please don't leave," Will begged. He grabbed me. He tried to hold me. I maneuvered away.

"Will…" I looked at his face and he had tears in his eyes.

"Finn I'm sorry for pushing you away before, but you were right. We are right. We somehow fit. And I… I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

"I don't want to leave Will, but… I can't put you at risk." I started to cry too, and at that moment, I just turned and walked. I made it to my car, got into the driver's seat, and immediately broke down in tears.

(A/N: One more chapter to go. I'm definitely doing a sequel though.)


	9. Chapter 9

Teacher – Chapter 9

_I'm so cold  
Inside  
Maybe just one more try..._

It had been two months. Will barely even spoke to me anymore, and that was fine. I just avoided eye contact. The whole glee club saw the difference, but no one commented. Not even Kurt. I had silenced him for good when he called me the day I stormed out of Will's.

"So, did you?" he asked.

"Did I what?" I said, laying on my bed, still getting over my breakdown.

"Did you get naked with Mr. Shue?"

"Oh yeah we got naked."

"You don't sound happy about it. Did he… like take advantage of you or something?"

"No. No Kurt he didn't. I just… I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Then I'm coming over, because you do not sound okay."

"I'm not okay Kurt!" I screamed into the phone. "Just let it go."

"No need to scream, Finn. I just am concerned. So you can either tell me, or I can go interrogate Mr. Shue."

I sighed and told him what had happened.

"But, he said everything was fine with it," Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, I don't believe him. He was just taking pity on me."

"I don't think so Finn. I think maybe you overreacted. I think you gave up too easily. "

"Whatever. You know what, if you're so invested in it, why don't you go fuck him?" It came out harsher than I meant it. I really did appreciate Kurt caring about me, but at that point, it was just too much. Evidently my reaction was too much for Kurt, as he hung up and had barely said anything to me since.

I was basically a hermit now. I went to school, went to rehearsals, and came home. I ate dinner with my mom but only really answered her questions in grunts. She took me to a shrink after about a month, but he couldn't get me to crack either. I thought about telling him what was going on, but I knew Will would get in trouble, and that was the whole point of breaking things off to being with, was to avoid trouble.

I was getting my homework from my locker after glee practice when Kurt slammed my locker door and confronted me, along with Tina.

"Okay Finn, time to get over it, or do something about it," Kurt said. I glared at him then at Tina.

"Kurt, I think with present company here, we shouldn't talk about it."

"Present company?" Tina said. "God, Finn, you sound like Kurt."

"Besides, she figured it out," Kurt said.

"I saw the looks Mr. Shue and have been giving each other. I saw the looks Kurt had been giving you. So I confronted him. It was either that you three were involved in a love triangle, or something had happened between the two of you that the third knew about."

I rolled my eyes. "Well no matter if you know or not, I'm not talking about it."

"Oh yes you are Finn. This is getting old, really quick. You're all pissy all the time! And you are the one who is causing your own pain. Mr. Shue didn't break up with you, you broke up with him," Kurt said.

"And he is hurting too, Finn," Tina said.

"I know he is hurting too…" I trailed off.

"But?"

"But I can't put him at risk."

"You're putting yourself at risk, Finn," Kurt said. "You're alienating everyone. Your mom is constantly talking to my dad about how worried she is about you. Hell, he is worried too, and keeps asking me if I know what is going on."

My eyes bulged open. "You didn't…"

"Oh of course not Finn, really! Like I would do that. I just say to him that I don't know what is going on because you won't talk to anyone. But Finn, why are you making yourself miserable? It is obvious you two were meant for each other. Look how miserable you both are. Just go talk to him."

I sighed, and just walked away. I got into my car, but didn't start it. I just sat there thinking. Thinking about Will. Thinking about what kind of future we could possibly have. Thinking about my mom and how she would react. Thinking about the school and how everyone would react if they found out. And if Will and I did last… I mean, yeah we wouldn't tell anybody until after I graduated, but it's a small town. People would know.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but it was dark when I looked up from my steering wheel. I turned the key, and started driving. Ten minutes later, I passed my house and just kept driving. I reached my destination, and got out of my car. I took a deep breath, and climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

His beautiful face was shocked to find me on the other side of the door. He tried to speak, but couldn't come up with the words that he wanted to say. I just smiled.

"Maybe we can give it one more try?" I said.

(A/N: Sequel to come soon. Hope everyone enjoyed.)


End file.
